


I choose you

by Keuukiel (FragilityandWaveringEmotions)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hugs, M/M, Pokemon AU, galar region, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/Keuukiel
Summary: Set in the Galar region, Noctis is a late starting pokemon trainer and Ignis is already a gym leader. Their imbalance fills Noctis with nerves before their upcoming gym battle in bid for his fire badge...Written for the Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange :D
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a little on the late side posting but this is for sirpromptoofplushchocobros on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy your gift! <3

The sun was high and the gentle breeze made Noctis’ hair sway, tickling his nose, but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with by brushing it out the way. He knew he’d made a mistake not visiting the hairdressers back at Hammerlocke, but he didn’t get many opportunities to see Ignis now they weren’t travelling Galar together, so he wasn’t going to risk being late today.

They hadn’t known each other long in the grand scheme of things, maybe a year at this point, but on his part, falling hopefully in love with Ignis had happened almost instantly. Washed up hopelessly on the beach on the Isle of Armour following his escape from the Lucis region and more specifically, Insomnia City - the largest known city devoid of pokemon - Noctis didn’t know anyone. He’d always dreamed of going on a Pokemon adventure, but his tenth birthday came and went, and with each birthday that passed his dream slipped further from his slight until he turned twenty and took his destiny into his own hands. 

And that was how he found himself in the arms of Ignis, the fire gym leader from Motostoke who was on vacation and apparently now an expert at CPR. Honestly, the ordeal was embarrassing, but it was Ignis who became Noctis’ beacon of light and within a few months, Ignis trained him and pulled a few strings to get him his first beloved Pokemon called Sobble.

It was odd at first, beginning his Pokemon journey at twenty and for a while, Noctis was prepared for mockery, but everyone welcomed him and guided him as he caught up learning everything he would have in school had he been born in Galar. He’d even glimpsed Champion Leon once, and Noctis was in awe, but he never found the confidence to introduce himself. 

How could he?

Even so, none of that was important now. Not when he could see Ignis’ distinctive red tent set up in the Wilds, overlooking a large body of water below the cliff face.

It had only been three weeks since they last saw each other, and in that time Ignis had been in Motostoke while Noctis gained his water gym badge from Nessa in Hulbury. He’d struggled a little and wished he’d evolved his Eevee into Leafeon, but he wasn’t a fool. He knew that was the worst thing to do before challenging Ignis’ fire gym. Thankfully, Drizzile carried them through the challenge the second time he challenged Nessa after a bit more training. 

Feet pounding against the grass in a desperate bid to see Ignis sooner, Noctis dived into the tent, tumbling to the ground as Eevee landed beside him, nuzzling his cheek before bouncing over to Ignis and curling up beside his Ninetales who had become somewhat of an adoptive parent to Eevee alongside Ignis’ Flareon.

A smile broke out over his face as he locked eyes with Ignis and Noctis clambered to his feet again to close the space between them before nestling against Ignis’ side, but only after he stole a kiss, tasting the delicious lingering flavour of coffee on Ignis’ lips. 

“Missed you,” Noctis mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Ignis’ neck as his arms wrapped around his body, holding him close and silently hoping the embrace would never end. 

“As I did you, Noct,” Ignis responded, holding Noctis against him, pressing a tender kiss to his hair. “I’ve heard whispers of your exploits. Nessa was quite impressed with your improvement.”

“Hm… I tried,” Noctis responded, not wanting to talk about anyone else. The only thing he wanted to focus on now was Ignis and only Ignis. He knew all too well that he’d only have today with his boyfriend before Ignis had to return to his gym and Noctis returned to his training, ready to next meet Ignis as a gym challenger. 

He wished he could tell Ignis how much he loved him, but he’d promised himself he couldn’t say those words until after he’d earned the fire badge. It was an important milestone. For him, anyway. Instead, he said the words in his heart. The words etched into every fibre of his body.

When he eventually pulled away, looking up into the most beautiful emerald eyes in the Galar region, Noctis bit his lip as the back of his fingers trialled along Ignis’ stumble. It wasn’t like his boyfriend to miss a shave, so there must have been an awful lot of challengers arriving at Motostoke recently. No wonder they’d barely spoken over their Rotom Phones lately…

“Iggy?”

“Yes, love?” 

That brought a smile to his face. No. It brought a smile to both of their faces. Pet names were still a relatively new thing in their relationship, and every time it made his heart flutter. “I’m… nervous about this week.”

“Whatever for?” Ignis questioned, tenderly brushing Noctis’ overgrown locks from his face, searching his eyes for answers.

For some reason, seeing Ignis so eager to figure him out made him even more nervous to voice his feelings. He just wasn’t used to being cared for like this or loved for that matter. “I dunno, Iggy… Well, I kinda do. It’s just, this week… when I face you as a gym challenger, you’ll be the leader… we’ve got to be strangers…” 

He’d prepared himself for many responses, from rational to being chastised, but he hadn’t considered he’d receive a chuckle and a bright, admiring smile as Ignis pulled him in for a kiss, resting their foreheads together.

“That’s impossible, Noct. Even for myself,” Ignis whispered, stroking Noctis cheek. “First and foremost, you are my partner, Noct. I choose you above all else, and if there is one person I cannot truly separate myself from, it’s you. That said, I must remain impartial and show you no preferential treatment.” 

‘I choose you.’ The words replayed in his mind. So many times Noctis had said that to Eevee or Drizzile when he’d brought them out into battle, but hearing it said like this, to him… He’d never felt this special.

As if on cue, Ignis’ beloved Flareon padded over, resting her head on Eevee, protectively, as though their Pokemon were just as much a team as Noctis was to Ignis. 

They looked up from their Pokemon in turn, both tentatively waiting on the other, but Noctis knew he had to speak first, even if he was still in shock. “Do you really mean that? I mean, you really don’t mind if the spectators find out about us?” 

“Not in the slightest. I’ve nothing to be ashamed about. Though I work to live, my life does not revolve around work and it’s inevitable that there will be crossover here and there. It just so happens that it’s taking place sooner than expected,” Ignis smiled, stroking his beloved Flareon once before holding Noctis around the waist. “Now then, is there anything else you wish to discuss to needlessly apply pressure to your challenge?”

“Uh…” Noctis stalled. Ignis was kinda right. He really was needlessly applying pressure to himself, but it was hard not to. He wanted to impress Ignis with how far he’d come in the past year, and adding to that, he wanted to be worthy of a gym leader’s affection. There were so many people more deserving of Ignis than him. At least, that’s how it felt.

“Iggy, I just… I kinda… Geez, this is stupidly hard. I just, you know… all these other trainer’s you face, they’re half my age, and it just makes me feel so much pressure to be better than them… I haven’t met anyone else in their twenties who’s a rookie, fumbling over themselves and basically, well, like me. I just… I wish I started ten years ago so I could be good enough for you now, you know?” 

He didn’t dare look up. Not when he could tell by the way Ignis drew a breath that this wasn’t a good topic to venture near. The ever-present knot in his stomach twisting.

“Never in all my years have I heard such utter nonsense, Noct. Age is not a factor in raising your Pokemon, nor is experience doing so a preliminary test to prove yourself worthy of my feelings. Treat your Pokemon well and raise them with love. Any pressure you feel will be picked up by them and they will not be able to fight at their full potential. The same can be applied to me; treat me well, as I will you, and we can achieve our full potential as a couple. 

“Furthermore, Noct, I request you henceforth cease judging your later than most Pokemon journey to equate to being lesser if you do not provide more. A gym leader judges you on your battle alone and should you not succeed, there exists no limit surrounding how many times you may repeat your gym challenge. The challenges designed by gym leaders are to test your potential, and your bonds with your Pokemon, not to reduce your self-worth. Growing up in Insomnia City without the acceptance of Pokemon set you back, but it will not hold you back. I believe in you, Noct. I have ever since our first encounter.” 

Noctis blinked. Eyes open wider than usual as he dared to look at Ignis, seeing nothing but sincerity and faith. Despite the arguable sharpness to Ignis’ voice, his expression showed nothing of such. Ignis, pure and simple, just looked like he wanted this, as much as Noctis wanted this.

Noctis swallowed. Voice small. “Iggy… I dunno what to say. That was… thanks, Specs… Seriously. Your something else.” Noctis paused, shuffling to straddle Ignis so that he could hold Ignis closer, with his arms slipping around Ignis’ shoulders in time with Ignis’ slipping around his waist. Noctis glanced briefly at their Pokemon, somewhat embarrassed that they were all witness to this, except Drizzile who was spared in his Pokeball, but then Noctis looked back at Ignis, smiling anew. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you were the first person I met in this region, Iggy.” 

Ignis’ lip curled upwards. Eyes glinted with an air of mischief. “Ah, yes… I remember it well. You were but a flailing magikarp washed up on the beach.” 

“Hey! I wasn’t that awful! I had potential!” Noctis laughed, punching Ignis in the shoulder. “You just couldn’t see it yet…”

“Oh, I saw it. Immediately, in fact, and I was soon proven correct when you _bounce_ d into my heart.”

“Ugh… Iggy, don’t say stuff like that out loud. It’s embarrassing…” Noctis moaned, burying his head against Ignis’ shoulder. Discussing feelings shouldn’t be this embarrassing, but he hated it. Well, actually, he just wasn’t used to it and having an audience didn’t help...

“Um… embarrassing indeed, it appears,” Ignis teased, urging Noctis to look at him and he reluctantly complied.

Noctis pouted, though it was entirely fake. “I hate you some days, Iggy.” 

For some reason, that earned him a sweet little kiss on the tip of his nose.

“And yet there are none where I do not love you, Noct. None at all…”


End file.
